The Braceface
by Peter-Pevensie-da-Best
Summary: The birth of a new hero. Not for people who are frightened by the mere mention of 'dentist'. Enjoy it! I am a sucker at summaries, the story is better than the summary: I don't want to give away too much. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: Wally, the teen titans and Bruce all belong to DC comics. I won't gain any money for this, so DC comics: don't sue me, it's just fanfiction._

* * *

**"Braceface"**

It was Monday. 'Freaking tastic school Monday' ('FTSM'). Wally sighed as he walked to the bus stop. He wasn't in the mood for being Flashy. What freaking nerd would wanna rush for school. So he walked at normal speed to the bus station. Wally sighed. Monday's were evil, not only did they mean the end of the relative freedom of the weekend. They also meant more heroism. Wally was the type of hero that tried to prevent traffic accidents. And on 'FTSM', children and adults (whose Monday was in fact a 'Freaking tastic work Monday') alike would be depressed and less alert. This meant more almost traffic accidents and also more heroism for Wally. This made Monday even more freaking tastic. "Ah… the joy of 'FTSM' bus station walking" Wally thought sarcastically and he would have rolled his eyes at the speed of light if he would have been in a Flashy mood.

As fate would have it this 'FTSM' Wally became the victim of its freaking tasticness. Wally was depressed and his alertness had dropped below null. Luckily Wally was steadily approaching the bus stop. Soon Wally would drop his butt in one of the seats of the School Bus and soon he would take a refreshing nap and have the greatest 'FTSM' ever. Yes… on 'FTSM' Wally was the most optimistic pessimist to live on earth.

But horror of horrors there was the bus, there were to many people around to run at the speed of light and at normal speeds he would never make it. So Wally did the only thing he could think of. He recklessly ran to the bus stop. Unfortunately Wally didn't see the army green SUV approach. With shrieking brakes the SUV stopped. Too late.

The good news for Wally was that 'FTSM' ended in blissful unconsciousness. The bad news was the fact that Wally was seriously injured. Luckily Wally survived. Less luckily Wally almost died of boredom during de six months SIX MONTHS he spend in the hospital healing.  
Bruce was so kind too finance his stay in the hospital, so fortunately Wally didn't have to worry about that.

After that six months Wally was relatively healthy, but his teeth were in a jumble. The dentist said: "You need braces" and then the horror began. How can a hero explain the sudden appearance op braces in his/her face? NOT. So with help of Bruce Wayne Wally started looking for a new hero identity. Wally couldn't use his superspeed anymore, it would have been a dead giveaway: Kid Flash disappears, and a braced purple-costumed superspeeded hero appeared. Hmm… who would the purple costumed hero be. Even in a Tinky Winky costume Wally would probably soon be recognised as kid flash for his superspeed.

So the search began for a new hero identity. Bruce, being the batking of gadgets, soon found the solution. With his company Bruce designed braces, that were full of gadgets. From the Batarangs to the Batcuffs to the Bat Tracer, the braces had all in it. Bruce opted to redesign the Bat Gadgets to 'brace gadgets', but Wally preferred "the supercool bat gadgets".

Now only a costume had to be designed for Wally. Bruce also knew a very cool solution for that. He simply gave Wally a dentist's costume and a tooth formed mask. Wally first hated the costume, for it was very creepy and nerdy. But then Bruce explained that that was just the point: "Who isn't afraid of the dentist?"

Wally's hero name became 'Braceface'. First he tried to protect Jump City, but victims and villains alike were frightened by Wally's costume. Wally's trademark 'kid flash quips' didn't help either, because his gadgetfull braces made it very difficult to talk. And when he talked he had a very creepy slurred voice, witch made many people pee in their pants.

Soon a certain Batman noticed the fear people had for 'braceface' and welcomed him in the bat clan.

Wally had to wear the braces for 3 years, then his teeth were straight again. He was delighted to retake his role as kid flash again, but he would never be the same again.

* * *

_Please read and review. I tried to avoid grammar faults (and faults like that). But I am still a native of the Netherlands, so you can mention faults to me, and I'll remove them._

_There are some words, of which I know they might not be real English: 'superspeeded', 'gadgetfull' (means full of gadgets), 'braceface', the Batty words (straight from Wikipedia), etc. You shouldn't mention words like that for I'm not gonna remove them._

_I sincerely hope I didn't bore you with boring details. But again: **PLEASE R&R.**_


End file.
